Battle For Flame Resort
Everyone is allowed to edit this page except for Samantha The Evil if they give me their permission 42 contestants were dropped from a rocket and they landed into a Volcano and after being told about an awesome resort in the volcano and knowing that it has a hot tub,A 5 star hotel,7 casinos,8 resterants,A ballpit,25 movie studios,A gym,A swimming pool,A time machine,Robot Service,Sports room,100 arcades,42 toy stores,77 movie theaters,13 malls,13 museums,A free TV store,50 supermarkets,Wal-Mart,7 race car stadiums,and the winner gets to chooses who goes to Flame Resort and who doesn't.But in order to get it they must go through some very dangerious challenges and it only happens on:Battle For Flame Resort! Episode 1:The Team Program Balloony:Uhhh...where are we? Basketball:We are in a volcano idiot Pie:Ugg! Now who was the one that took us here? Unknown Object:Me! Taco:What the? The clouds fade away to reveal a nickel with some robotic parts Nickel:Hey! I thought I was the only nickel! Unknown Nickel:Too bad Tree:Who are you? Ulitmate Nickel:I am Ultimate Nickel! Lollipop:Yeah but why did you brought us here? Ultimate Nickel:I brought you guys here because I heard about a resort so awesome,you can't even control it's power Fries:(Eating his own kind)Yeah but what's it called? Ultimate Nickel:It's called:Flame Resort! And you guys must battle for it! Cheez-it:Awesome! Intro Plays Ultimate Nickel:The first challenge is to make a team name! Go! 1 hour later Ultimate Nickel:Now that I heard everyone's team names lets see the team names I like the most! Losers 13th Place:Naily-Lava Monsters Prize:Win Token 12th Place:TV-Melting Furnaces Prize:Immunity Token 11th Place:Robot Flower-Space Heaters Prize:Revenge Token 10th Place:Marker-Acidic Volcanos Prize:Swap Token 9th Place:Fanny-Futurstic Flames Prize:Yoyle Token 8th Place:Remote-Epic Torchs Prize:Guess Token 7th Place:Firey Jr.-Firey Club Prize:Cooperation Token 6th Place:Nickel-Lava Gauntlets Prize:First Token 5th Place:Barf Bag-Fierce Fireballs Prize:Acquire Token Winners 4th Place:Grassy-Hot Headed Freaks Prize:Theft Token 3rd Place:Saw-Spicy Peppers Prize:Perserve Token 2nd Place:8-Ball-Burning Sausages Prize:Multi Token 1st Place:Basketball-Magma Machines Prize:All Of The Tokens! Ultimate Nickel:Basketball,8-Ball,Saw,and Grassy get to choose whos on their team next episode! Ultimate Nickel:While the rest of the contestants are up for elimination! Episode 2:Find Your Luck! Ultimate Nickel:Last time,Basketball,8-Ball,Saw,and Grassy won the team challenge leaving everyone up for elimination but they get to pick who's on their team! Ultimate Nickel:But before we do that,we have some confessionals! Cloudy:(crys) Pie:I'm so popular that I might win Flame Resort! Cheez-it:Behold!(explodes) Cake:Meh..... Balloony:I'm so scared! Hopefully I will be on a team! Basketball:Aw yeah! I'm a team captain because I got first place! And you know what else is better then this? Getting all the tokens! OHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Grassy:Getting 4th place isn't that bad......but at least I got a Theft Token and that way I will be able to steal TV's Immunity Token Robot Flower:With the power of my Revenge Token,nothing can stop me now! Naily:Great.....I got last place and all I have is this idiotic Win Token TV:(sings)Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeeaahh! I got this awesome token now nothing can beat me! I wonder if I will make it to the final twenty-three! Maybe I'll be joined by Naily and Pie! And I think Taco is going to make it,why? Because he's in the final two in BFSP! But will he win? We shall see! Dora is the only object with brown hair! Good luck to everyone out there! Ultimate Nickel:With confessionals out of the way,let's do Cake At Stake! Cake At Stake! Ultimate Nickel:The 38 of you are here because your team names were horrible or not shown on the TV but however the team captains will choose 9 people on their team! Start choosing team captains! Basketball:Naily! 8-Ball:Lollipop! Saw:Robot Flower! Grassy:Taco! 30 minutes later Ultimate Nickel:David,Cake,Remote,Trousers,Dora,and Roboty are still up for elimination! Naily:Remote! Gaty:Cake! Ultimate Nickel:Dora is the first person to be eliminated! Dora:(PERFECT SPANISH!)I can't believe you people hate me! Is it because my show sucks so bad that over 3,000 people haved protested to cancel the show for good?!?!?!?!?!?!??!??!!?!?! Whatever losers! I hope I have a good time in the LOL instead of winning this idiotic show! That way I can watch my show in private! Ultimate Nickel:You know you won't be the only one right? Dora:FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! She gets flinged into the LOL Ultimate Nickel:Only three objects remain! Robot Flower:David! All of the Hot Headed Freaks:Roboty! Ultimate Nickel:So long Trousers! Trousers:Bye bye kiddos!(laugh) Basketball:We are teenagers idiot! He gets flinged to the LOL Trousers:WWWWWHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Ultimate Nickel:The 2nd challenge is called:Find Your Luck! Ultimate Nickel:There are 4 volcanos. One of them has a Win Token,the other one has a mystery token,the next one has a lucky prize,and theres a penalty in one volcano! GO! Book:I choose Volcano 4! It could be lucky! Robot Flower:I shall choose Volcano 1 Ruby:Volcano 3! Nickel:I guess we will have to choose Volcano 2 Ultimate Nickel:Volcano 1 goes first! Volcano 1 gives out a penalty prize Robot Flower:What?! Volcano 2 reveals a Win Token Nickel:Cool! Volcano 3 reveals a teddy bear Puffball:A teddy bear? Ruby:Yay! Volcano 4 reveals a Mystery Token Ultimate Nickel:Let's see the the token! It transforms into a Guess Token Book:I knew it would be lucky! Ultimate Nickel:The Spicy Peppers are up for elimination! Ultimate Nickel:And this time,the contestants will vote instead of you guys! Ultimate Nickel:See ya next time on Battle For Flame Resort! Episode 3:The Honorable I.I Quiz! Ultimate Nickel:Last time,Robot Flower lost for her team and now the Spicy Peppers are up for elimination! Ultimate Nickel:But before we do that we have some confessionals! Clock:Thanks a lot R.F for making us lose the challenge! Pie:Hopefully I will get a token due to my popularity! Robot Flower:If anyone try's to eliminate me,I will always have a Revenge Token with me! Muah,Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! David:Aw seriously? Nickel:Wow! My first Win Token! Neat! Roboty:Beep,Boop,Beep,Beep,Boop,Breep,Broop,Boop,Beep,Boop,Boop,Beep Marker:So do you want a tattoo or what? Ruby:What a cute little teddy bear! Ultimate Nickel:That was weird...... Ultimate Nickel:But anyways lets do Cake At Stake! Cake At Stake! U.N:You guys are up for elimination! Choose who you want to be eliminated! Saw:Robot Flower R.F:Bell Lighting:Bell Clock:Robot Flower Evil Leafy:Bomby Bracelety:Bomby Cheez-it:Clock Bomby:EVIL LEAFY! Bell:Evil Leafy David:EVIL LEAFY! Ultimate Nickel:Bye bye Evil Leafy! Evil Leafy:This is a idiotic show! She gets flinged to the LOL Ultimate Nickel:The 3rd challenge is a I.I quiz! Guess all 20 questions right and you will receive a Win Token but if you do the extra credit along with the test you will receive a Mystery Token! Go! 1:Which recommended character is going to be in Season 2? 2:Who placed 7th in Season 1? 3:Who placed last place in Season 1?(Hint:It's not Paper) 4:What was the episode when Bow joined the game? 5:Who made an appearance in Episode 14? 6:How many Mephone4S cameos were there? 7:Who was Balloon's voice actor? 8:How many characters has Adam Katz voiced? 9:How did Marshmellows voice change? 10:How many times did Taco say:Sour Cream! 11:Who's going to not Season 2? 12:Who was Mephone4's original voice actor? 13:How many episodes has Paintbursh never speaked? 14:Why is Balloon the most hated contestant ever? 15:Who is Adam's friend?(Hint:He voices OJ!) 16:Who came up with Team Chicken Leg? 17:How many times Marshmellow has defied gravity? 18:Who went further? Pepper or Salt? 19:Who voices Mephone5? 20:Balloon will not be in Season 2. True Or False? Extra Credit:Make a video featuring every contestant on Seasons 1 and 2 Later Book:20/20 (Win Token Winner) Clock:18/20 Lollipop:11/20 Balloony:0/20 Book:That extra credit was so easy! Ultimate Nickel:Now let's see what your Mystery Token is! It transforms into a Guess Token Book:Two Guess Tokens! Clock and Lollipop:Yes! Ultimate Nickel:The Magma Machines are up for elimination! Episode 4:Have A Dice Day! Ultimate Nickel:Last time the M.Ms were the dumbest team and were put up for elimination! Ultimate Nickel:But before we can get to that,we have some confessionals! Donut:Balloony is so eliminated! Book:Two Win and Guess Tokens! Ahhhh.......nothing can go wrong. Puffball:I am so desperate for a token! Tree:I wonder what Dora is doing in the LOL....... Cloudy:(crys) Fries:Oh grow up Cloudy! Saw:I not ready to use my Perserve Token yet Pie:Remember everyone!Roboty is an idiot,Eggy is a clown,and Clock is a nerd! Ruby:Wait where did my teddy bear go? Ultimate Nickel:Let's do Cake At Stake! Cake At Stake! Basketball:Balloony Naily:Balloony Barf Bag:Black Hole Balloony:Donut Fanny:Balloony Donut:Balloony Nickel:Balloony Fries:Barf Bag Black Hole:Balloony Remote:Balloony Ultimate Nickel:With 7 votes,you are eliminated Balloony! Balloony:Oh No! She gets flinged into the LOL